Morgan Vidan
Morgan Vidan is a career criminal and magician from Grand Haven, and is often an enemy of both Darren Lynch and Samuel Grey. He is notorious for his false use of magic and his use of his top hat to escape situations. Due to his affinity for magic, he calls himself the Diabolist. Background Childhood and Early Career Growing up in a normal family with his sister and brother, and being raised by his working class father, Morgan has a normal childhood. He dreamed of becoming a world famous magician. However, with rough times in New York, he had to turn to crime instead of achieving his goal in order to support his family. Eventually joining a small gang and relocating to Grand Haven when he turned eighteen, he soon grew in the ranks of his gang until he became the leader. Using his knowledge of magic tricks, he eventually became far more dangerous as he used the motif to use deadly trick weapons against opponents, and thus renamed his gang to The Stage. As the Diabolist Beginning to call himself the Diabolist and becoming a quick enemy of Samuel Grey, his gang soon began taking over territory in Grand Haven, becoming one of the most powerful factions in the city. He was able to often outwit Samuel and keep him on his guard while slowly rising in the city's underworld. However, this changed when the vigilante Darren Lynch, known as Messiah, came to Grand Haven. Morgan was used to heroes that would not kill their opponents, and openly mocked Darren. During their fight, Darren sliced the left side of Morgan's face, leaving his trademark scar. Realizing that Darren was out for blood, Morgan escaped to fight another day. Natives of Wonderland Eventually Morgan was approached by a mysterious man named The Storyteller. He offered Morgan a spot on his criminal team known as the Natives of Wonderland, which Morgan accepted, if only to earn more money for his gang. He was put in charge of a small group of villains, Spencer Albedo being the Rabbit, Levi Joel being the Chesire, Stacey Powers becoming the Queen, and Morgan himself becoming the Hatter. During their first few missions, the Natives were interupted by Darren Lynch, who nearly killed Levi during one of their encounters. Looking at a way to get back at his old enemy, Morgan decided to go after his mentor, Alice Clyde. He eventually tracked her down in her retirement and kidnapped her, bringing her to his base. He then proceeded to physically and psychologically torture her, until he eventually broke her will completely. Upon doing this, he implanted a chip in the back of her head that would cause her to essentially become a slave to the will of the Natives, and as such she became the final team member, Alice. During their next mission, Morgan purposely got the attention of Darren so he could see what he had done. Upon viewing her, Darren became enraged and became even more dangerous, though Morgan used his anger against him and attacked him while he was distracted, before ordering Alice to attack him. Alice, having no choice, entered a savage fight with her former student before Morgan delivered the final blow, knocking Darren unconscious. Having believed he killed him, Morgan left with his team, not realizing Darren was still alive. At the final mission of the team, they once again encountered Darren Lynch, who had recovered from his fight with Alice. However, this time he was working with Samuel Grey. Despite Samuel and Darren despising each other, they realized in order to help Alice they had to work together, and as such took on the team. With the fight going in the favor of the heroes, and realizing soon they would go after the Storyteller, Morgan abandoned his team as opposed to going down with them. Once he had gone, Levi Joel was killed and Spencer Albedo was forced to reveal the Storyteller. Information Appearance Morgan is a tall and slim man in his late thirties, with blonde hair and brown eyes. He is notable for his massive scar on the left side of his face, and his eccentric clothing choices. He often wears a large blueish-purple jacket and his usual top hat. Along with the jacket, he wears a vest, white dress shirt underneath, and white pants. Themes * Ladies and Gentlemen - Saliva (Leitmotif) * XXX * XXX Personality Morgan is arrogant and often taunting, even to his friends. He often treats those around him as though they are not his equal and is condescending. Despite this, when it suits him he can also be charming and friendly, like when around members of his gang. Likes Magic Tricks, Crime, Money Dislikes Vigilantes, Fighting, Magic Deniers Hobbies Morgan often is seen practicing magic tricks in his spare time, and doing shows for members of his gang. He also love collecting sets of playing cards, which he keeps in a massive collection. Abilities * Enhanced Intelligence - Morgan uses his enhanced intelligence to fool people into thinking he uses magic, when he actually simply uses machines and tricks. * Escape Aritistry - Being a magician, Morgan is extremely adept at escaping spaces and situations, and can also use this skill to be evade being followed. * Fire Projection - Using specialized rings on his wrists, Morgan can make it appear as though he is shooting fire at his opponents. The rings can also shoot electrified sparks. * Stage Hat - Morgan's hat is an extremely useful weapon in a fight, as he can use it to catch projectiles, Morgan can use the hat as a boomerang type weapon, and he himself can expand the hat and disappear inside of it, often leaving behind various wind-up rabbits. The Storyteller gave Morgan a specialized hat that can do all of the things it originally could, but could also be changed from fabric to solid material via simply think about it, and could also create weapons by simply thinking about them being in the hat. Paraphernalia * Stage Hat * Pipe Cane/Wand * Palm Pistol Limitations * Morgan relies on his wit as opposed to brute force, and cannot put up much of a physical fight. * XXX * XXX Trivia * Morgan draws inspiration from the Batman villain Mad Hatter. * Morgan's enjoyment of collecting playing cards comes from his creator, The Villainous Vulture. * Annoyed by the noise they make, Morgan refuses to keep fire alarms in his apartment. Category:Character Sheets Category:Male Characters Category:Villainous Vulture Characters